


Santa's Coming To Town

by kunbear (fairywoo)



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairywoo/pseuds/kunbear
Summary: “Look what I got in my email.” Ten excitedly whispered to his husband, he showed Kun his phone screen. The mall had sent the photos of Chenle with Santa, it was the cutest set of pictures (the frame that the photographer had chosen was kinda ugly but they could always crop them and just keep the pictures.)
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Santa's Coming To Town

December was an exciting month for the Qian family, not only was Christmas time it was also Chenle’s first anniversary of being adopted by his parents.

Kun and Ten never planned on having kids, it wasn’t something that took their breath away, if it was meant to happen it’ll happen but if not they were fine with that.

But then Chenle happened and their lives changed forever. They always liked to think that faith put them all together into the little family that they are now. 

“Baba!” Chenle screamed, running away from his teacher to go meet his Dad, the five year old threw himself into his father’s legs while giggling. “Hi baby, did you have fun today at school?” Kun asked picking up his precious baby, while sending an apologetic look to the teacher who was in charge of his kid.

Chenle started to babble about his day and how funny it was that Sungchan and he had matching Christmas sweaters, that has been Ten’s idea he had convinced Taeyong to put their kids in matching Christmas clothes was a great idea and apparently it was because Chenle was ecstatic about doing it again.

“Are you excited to go and see Daddy?” Kun asked double checking the straps on his kid car seat, “Yes, I miss him.” Chenle said while kicking his little feet in excitement. Once Kun made sure his baby was completely secured in the back seat of the car he proceeded to drive to his husband's workplace.

Chenle, as always started to talk about his day and how much fun he had with his friends, honestly Chenle could talk for hours and both Kun and Ten loved it. 

“Baba, can we go see Santa?” Chenle asked suddenly between one of his stories. Kun raised his eyebrows and looked at his kid in the backseat on their car. In all the time Chenle had been living with them he had never shown interest in Santa Claus or anything related to the character.

“Santa? Where did you get the idea baby?” Kun asked softly to his kid. Santa was cool, he had no problem with him. But Kun had no idea where he was going to find a dude dressed as Santa to come say hi to his kid and there was no way Kun was letting Ten hire a whole North Pole act just to satisfy Chenle’s desires.

“Sungchan got a picture with him at the mall, he went with his daddy nd’ Woo.” That made more sense to Kun, Ten was going to have a ball hearing Taeyong complain about his ex-husband and his wife taking /his/ kids to see Santa Claus but that was not the point. “Can we go see him? Please Baba.” 

Chenle said making his best cute face that he always did whenever he wanted to get something from his parents, he was only five but in the time he had lived with them he’d learned how to manipulate his parents like no one else could. In his defense he’d learned most of it from his Daddy who was the best at getting what he wanted from Baba.

“Maybe we can make some time this weekend and go see him, but let’s ask Daddy first okay?” Kun said parking outside the school where Ten worked. That meant yes in Chenle's mind so he was pretty happy about the outcome of this conversation.

Kun and Chenle walked hand in hand through the hallways of the school looking for Ten’s classroom. By now Chenle knew his way around the school, he let go from his baba’s grip and ran towards his daddy’s classroom where a bunch of sweaty high school dance students were walking from their class.

A loud and excited ‘Daddy!’ echoed through the almost empty dance classroom, Ten smiled and opened his arms to receive the little and squishy boy who was running towards him. With little effort Ten picked up his son and showered him in kisses as he always did. “Daddy we’re going to see Santa!” Chenle said looking at his dad with big wide eyes. 

“When did we agree to go see Santa?” Ten asked putting his kid on his hip while his husband walked into the classroom completely unaware of what his son just said. “I didn’t say that, I said we had to ask daddy first.” Kun tried to defend himself but it was useless, Chenle was getting away with what he wanted anyways.

“Please daddy! It’s Santa! Can we go?” Chenle said hugging his dad and burying his face in his chest, Ten had taught him good because there was no way he was going to deny something to his adorable and manipulative child. “You’re a very spoiled child, did you know what?” Ten said kissing the top of Chenle’s head, making him giggle.

Ten didn’t take too long to pick up his stuff and soon enough the family were in their car on their way home. 

Just as expected Chenle passed out in his car seat the second the car started moving, “Where this idea of Santa came from?” Ten asked, he was very curious about the sudden interest in his kid from this particular character. 

“Apparently Sungchan got a picture with Santa this weekend and he wants one too.” Kun replied. “Taeyong took the kids to see Santa? That’s cute.” Ten said feeling a little sorry for Taeyong’s older kid Mark, he was getting older and Santa wasn’t probably that exciting for him as it was for his little brothers. 

“Yeah but Taeyong didn’t take them, they went with Jaehyun.” Kun said. “And Jungwoo.” He added that was interesting to say the least and probably the reason why Taeyong had been blowing up his phone while he was in class. But his friend's family drama wasn’t the point of this conversation.

“Do you think he’ll do well in this Santa thing?” Ten asked his husband while looking at his baby who was sound asleep in the back seat. They had bad experiences with Chenle being exposed to new experiences well just one but it was enough to make Ten nervous every time they went to do something out of their comfort zone.

It was last year’s new year eve, they had just brought Chenle home a few days ago and it seemed like a good idea to bring both of their families together to finally meet the latest addition to the family. That had not been their best move, Chenle was extremely overwhelmed by the amount of new people in one place. Everyone was trying to greet him and get to know him, it was a little bit too much for him. By the time the New Year countdown began he was bawling his eyes clinging to his parents. 

Not their best move but that has taught them to be more careful about the places and situations that they expose Chenle to. “We can’t know for sure until we get there, if he doesn’t like it we can just leave and never do it again but if he does it’s a good tradition.” Kun said parking in front of their house. 

Kun knew how much Ten worried about Chenle but this was something that their five year old seemed genuinely excited about and as much as Ten would like to have control over the whole situation it was not possible. “I guess so, I hope everything goes well and he has a good time.” Ten said already getting worried about his kid even though nothing really had happened yet. 

Ten got out of the car and carefully took Chenle out of the car while Kun gathered their stuff, Chenle’s face always softened every time he slept he looked just like the few baby pictures of him they had inside the house. Ten would give the world to that squishy and adorable face, he could worry tomorrow about whatever was on his mind before, he was going to enjoy this moment for now.

🎅🏻🎁🎄

Ten was starting to regret agreeing to this Santa stuff, he had an energetic five year old jumping up and down at four am. He tried to get Kun to calm Chenle down but he literally just turned around and kept sleeping. Ten probably deserved it, he was the one who allowed Chenle to eat the gingerbread cookies they made yesterday and tucked him into bed earlier than any other day. 

“Lele, baby come here. Let’s sleep a little bit more, it’s too early.” Ten said softly scooping the little ball of energy he had jumping in his bed. “But today we’re going to see Santa daddy, we can’t be late!” Chenle exclaimed a little too loud for this time of the day. “Inside voice baby, baba’s still sleeping.” Ten whispered while rubbing circles in his baby’s back.

He understood that Chenle was over the moon for Santa but all this excitement only going to make Chenle crash at some point of the day and they didn’t need an overworked kid today. The five year old frowned and climbed on top of his other father and laid on his chest, that had been Chenle’s favorite spot ever since he came into their lives for some reason Kun’s chest was a comforting place to him. Kun didn’t even flinch at the sight of a little extra weight on top of him, he just wrapped one of his arms around Chenle to make sure he wouldn’t fall out of bed and continued sleeping. 

Chenle practically melted in his Baba’s arms, he snuggled the closest he could to Kun’s chest. Ten quietly laughed at how easily his child's mood changed, he imitated his kid and snuggled beside his husband to keep sleeping for a few more hours.

🦌✨🎁

Apparently half of the city decided that the weekend was the appropriate time to take their kids to see Santa, so now they were in an interminable line with a bunch of other kids. Chenle usually did okay around crowds if he had one of his parents next to him it was fine. The five year old wasn’t the best at waiting but he was trying his best just for Santa. 

Now Chenle wasn’t the only one trying his best, Ten particularly didn’t like to go into loud and crowded areas with his kid. He had this irrational fear of losing Chenle even though it had never happened before, it was something that it was on the back of his mind and the atmosphere wasn’t helping. 

Kun was very understanding of Ten’s fear, he understood where it came from and believed that many other parents had the same concern as his husband did. And Chenle even though he was only five, and may not understand yet why his daddy is extra tense today, tried to make him feel better in his own way. 

“Baba! We’re almost there!” Chenle exclaimed, his little body couldn’t contain all this excitement anymore. He was almost there and he could see him from his spot. 

Red velvet suit, big black boots and a huge fluffy beard sitting on a big golden throne with a bunch of little elf’s around him, that was him the one and only Santa Claus.

On a second thought Chenle wasn’t that excited about meeting Santa anymore, most kids only ran to that strange man, sat on his lap and asked for stuff they would like to receive on Christmas day. But why? He was not going to sit on a stranger's lap and ask him for stuff. He didn’t like this idea anymore. 

“Daddy, I wanna go home.” Chenle whined trying to reach for his dad, in any other occasion Ten would happily have agreed with Chenle and packed up to go back home. But just a few seconds ago Chenle was bouncing off the walls to go see Santa Claus, it didn’t make sense. Ten took the five year old into his arms and bounced him a little in his hip. They were practically the next ones in line there was just one more kid before them and that was it finally meeting Santa.

“We’re almost there baby, look there’s Santa.” At mention of the name Chenle whined and hid his face in his dad’s neck. “I don’t wanna go anymore, wanna go home.” Chenle whined again, clinging to his dad. Ten soon realized that Chenle did not want to go home; he just was scared of meeting someone new, Ten felt a little guilty for trespassing his own fear into his kid. Kun was equally worried about Chenle but he had an idea. 

“What if daddy went with you, would you like that baby?” Kun asked the five year old who was still clinging to his husband, Chenle nodded his head slowly without letting go of his dad. Ten didn’t oppose to the idea, he would do literally anything for Chenle. 

“I have to put you down for that, give me your hand baby.” Ten said softly, taking Chenle’s tiny chubby hand into his. Chenle hid behind his dad’s legs like every kid did when they were afraid of something, it was finally their turn and even though he was still scared he felt better knowing that his daddy was with him. 

“Look baby, it’s Santa.” Ten said crunching down to be at the same height as his kid, “Don’t you wanna go and say hi?” He encouraged his kid, Chenle was a little hesitant but he approached the man. He stood in front of him with his big wide eyes pointing directly at him.

“What’s your name little guy?” Santa asked with his deep voice, Ten could hear his kid shyly whisper ‘Chenle’ it was just questions of seconds for Chenle to warm up to the man in the costume but Ten was still ready to murder anyone who made his baby cry.

“Would you like to sit on my lap Chenle?” Santa asked once again, Chenle nodded and climbed into Santa’s lap with no problem. “Who brought you here Chenle?” Santa said trying to make small talk with the little boy sitting on his lap, Kun was thankful that the person inside the costume wasn’t a total idiot and was actually giving his kid a good experience. 

“My daddy and my baba.” Chenle said already warming up to Santa while pointing at his parents, Santa looked around until he met eyes with the persons who Chenle was pointing at, he kept staring for a while and Kun was starting to get worried. He definitely didn’t want to give Santa a piece of his mind about why they were a family just like anyone else and he definitely did not want to drag Ten out of the mall after fighting Santa for being homophobic.

Fortunately Santa just smiled warmly at Chenle before saying, “You’re very lucky Chenle you have two people who care so much for you.” That commentary made Chenle giggle which was a good sign for how the rest of this was going to go.

Santa finally asked Chenle what he wanted for Christmas which led to the five year old talking non stop about the toys he wanted to get, after a few minutes of Chenle talking they proceeded to talk about the long awaited photo, the five year old got off Santa’s lap and ran into his baba’s legs. “Did you like it baby?” Kun asked picking up his baby while waiting for his husband to come out from the sea of people around them. 

“It was fun baba, wanna come back again.” Chenle said with a bright smile on his face. 

Kun’s expression softened when he saw how happy his baby was, he kissed the top of Chenle’s head and extended his hand for his husband to take it. They still had a few errands to run around the mall but the most important thing was already checked out of the list. 

☃️🛷🎄

Their day ended at night after going through the mall and running all of their errands and having dinner at their favorite place. The three members of the family were ready to get home and fall asleep in the first place they landed, in fact one of them already had. Chenle was dead asleep in Kun’s arms, he successfully managed to change him into his pyjamas the second they got home.

Kun carefully laid down in his bed and tucked him in, Chenle did not move even a little he was exhausted after the day he had. “Good night love, I love you so much.” He whispered kissing the top of Chenle’s head. 

Ten was standing in the doorframe watching the cute scene from afar, he waited for Kun to walk away so they wouldn’t wake up Chenle. “Look what I got in my email.” Ten excitedly whispered to his husband, he showed Kun his phone screen. The mall had sent the photos of Chenle with Santa, it was the cutest set of pictures (the frame that the photographer had chosen was kinda ugly but they could always crop them and just keep the pictures.)

“Look how happy he looks.” Kun cooed at his precious son, “I want him to stay this little forever.” He complained to his husband, Chenle was starting to grow up and they were trying to enjoy these little moments as much as they could before it was over. 

“Remember that baby picture where he’s giggling, he looks just like that.” Ten said looking for the picture in his gallery, when they adopted Chenle the agency didn’t have much information about him that meant very few baby pictures of their son. 

“Could you imagine if we had a baby to be in the photo too? It’d be cute.” Ten said with a bright smile while looking at baby pictures of Chenle on his phone. Kun looked over to his husband, he knew those kinds of questions, a year and a half ago was ‘Wouldn’t it be crazy if we actually adopted Chenle?’ And they ended up with a new member in their family. 

Did Ten want another kid? It wouldn’t be that bad, if Kun really thought about it he wouldn’t be mad if they had another little baby in the house, Chenle would make an amazing older brother. Maybe another baby wasn’t a bad idea.

“Ten, baby, have you been thinking about having another kid?” Kun questioned his husband. Ten lifted his head from his phone and looked over to Kun, he had been caught. If he was honest he’d been thinking about it for a while but was a little afraid about telling Kun about it.

“Maybe, I’ve been thinking about it for a little while.” Ten wasn’t sure of what reaction Kun was going to have. “Are you mad?” He asked.

“No I’m just.” Kun took a deep breath before answering, “I think I want another baby too.” 

December was definitely an exciting month for the Qian family. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it, see you soon ୧꒰*´꒳`*꒱૭✧  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/pixiewoo_O)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/pixiewoo_O)


End file.
